My First and Last
by golddiger
Summary: Eden is easily tempted to mood swings which make it a bit hard for her in common society, but that doesn't really concern her because most of the time she is busy causing trouble. Where he is collected and calm, she doesn't know what she wants. But one thing is clear to her when she sees him. She wants him. ElijahXOC Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

1

I never liked my birthday.

Maybe because we hardly ever stayed anywhere long enough for me to make friends. Consequently it was only my father and I. And of course, me being the birthday kid, I caught his attention for the whole of two minute before he gets sidetracked by the next miraculous adventure. So it shouldn't be a surprise that this year, once more, is only the repetition of every other year and as every other year my fathers curiosity couldn't be stilled by the common life and again I'm along on the road with him. On my birthday. Of course that doesn't always happen. Normally we spend my birthday looking at each other in an awkward silence until one of us has enough. Strangely enough it's always me. I mean who doesn't want to spend ones birthday doing nothing. Anyhow this year my birthday happens to fall on the first Monday of the month and identical to every first Monday of the month we are leaving the city we stayed in.

However as I'm looking out the window of our car I can't help but be happy that today is my birthday. This is the day I'm turning 17. And it is the day my father asked me for the first time where I wanted us to go next. I'm not sure what caused the change of mind. As I had argued many times with him and tried to persuade him into letting me take decisions once in a while, as next year I was to turn 18 and be free of his selfish arbitrages, needless to say I'd be gone the very same day. Nonetheless that doesn't mean I don't love my father or don't cherish him for he is certainly the most important person in my live, not to forget the only family I have, but as I cherish him as my father he does by no means see me as anything else but the murder of the only woman he has ever been loving. Self-evidently again a reason I do not enjoy this day as much as other teenagers. Who would indulge in the day of death of ones own mother?

"Eden!" I hear my father cry out for me from inside our new apartment, effectively ripping me of my thoughts. I can hardly catch a view of his head just turning away from the window. I couldn't help but smile at my fathers attempt to hide how obviously impatient he is for me to just get my lot out of the car. Whereas I knew what he was thinking just by hearing his voice, even at his best effort. Of course I have sat in the car for half an hour, while he stayed in the apartment and waited for me to get our other stuff, which was a good hint to be aware of what he wanted. Therefore I carried two of the big old boxes to the new parlor and went straight to my room, letting the door fall shut behind me. Seeing my empty room except for the box in the middle of it, always gives me a weird feeling. I'm able to cram my whole live inside a little brown box at any time, as I did for most of my live. But much more important I noticed the absence of my bed, which meant I will sleep in the car for the night. Well isn't that just fantastic.

But since today is still my birthday I have more important thoughts to dwell on. I am finally in New York and the only thing I did until then was sit around in an empty room. I wasn't even unpacking. That is simply wrong. Therefore the only reasonable thing to do is to slip on my favorite boots, loosen my hair and grab my leather jacket. Once I was ready I was out the door. Although it was already evening it isn't really dark and even if it were my father doesn't care where I'm wandering off to, essential is only that I don't stay gone. I tried that once and when he found me I got trashed so bad, I couldn't go to school for a week. Never will do that again. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't ever touch me. Sometimes I think he wants to but I look to much like my mom. And then there's the whole responsibility-shit he took on, which means as much as he has promised to take care of me in her place. Mostly the only reason he didn't give me away yet. And he doesn't make a secret out of it.

So when the familiar sense of frustration , that always lurks somewhere in the pit of my stomach, is reattempting to rise like now, I do the same thing I have been doing for the past years, I ignore it. As I reached the car the feeling was already gone and replaced by my happy bubble. Even though I was born in new York I couldn't bring my father anywhere near it for the last ten years, so plainly being there on today is giving me a tingly sensation.

This past morning I noticed that as of now on I can see the Rockefeller center from my room, which meant the times square wasn't that far away, hence I'm walking. Though as it turns out the only obstacle standing between me and the times square was I. As I really can't bring myself to ignore all the dainty little stores I run past on my way.

Resulting in me taking almost an hour to get from 5th avenue to 7th avenue. Nevertheless I truly can't walk past them.

Though me being absorbed in my own anticipation for the times square, I couldn't help but think of all the fun stuff I can do here. And I heard they had a really good school system here so that shouldn't be a problem.

Abruptly I feel pain and pressure spread all over my forehead. Suddenly everything went so fast. I felt a fast wind shift, then pain in my arm and finally my back pressed on the ground. I had to breathe. The air was squeezed out of my lung and the pain in my back certainly didn't help. While I'm waiting for the pain to subside long enough for me to open my eyes and see what happened, I smell this beery odor. In that instance I could feel my body freeze for a second and I just know this isn't good, but I have to open my eyes. I can't believe what is happening. I'm pressed into a little ally barred from the street lights only illuminated by the few lights of the shop next door. The fear was almost completely gone now. This wasn't the first time I was in a situation like this. Sometimes it was even worse, depending on where we were living at that moment, and now we were living in New York City so I should have known better.

He was about 6 feet 2/3 maybe more and he had a bit of meat on him. But I had fought stronger ones and won, he just surprised me. The first few seconds he was still mumbling some words but after a minute or so he stopped. I think he tried to threaten me, and now I'm sure he's drunk. He deserved a chance.

"Could you let me go?" No reaction.

"Please?" no reaction.

"It really would be better for both of us. I'm not just saying for my benefit but also for yours." No reaction

"If you don't let me go I will have to hurt you" that one earned me a slap right across the face.

"I'm sorry" that time I didn't let him react. While slapping me he loosened his hold on me and immediately my father's training kicked in. It was an easy routine to follow. First the foot, then the chin, then the testicles, then the ear, then the stomach, then the base of the head. There are different kinds of fight combinations I have for different kind of situations, but that one didn't really take that much effort of me and it wasn't so harsh to the victim. So I prefer it in this kind of situation. Of course there was no way a person would be able to still stand up after this was performed on one's body. So my confusion when he did was understandable. I performed it perfectly. I'm sure. Suddenly his eyes as his face changed completely, but I didn't really register that until I saw his teeth and it clicked. So when he lunged for me I knew it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I always knew I wouldn't die like a normal person, as I wasn't one myself, but what I didn't expect was for the other side to feel so painful. And since I never was a religious person, I didn't presume angels would come and get me to walk on white fluffy clouds. Nevertheless I still figured there was the other side. I just didn't think that I would feel the same pain I felt in the human world here too. So my unpleasant surprise when I concluded that is just as understandable as pitiable. I don't know how long it took for me to finally see over the pain and think straight. Even so now that I do I can't help but feel sorry for myself. I mean I will spend the rest of my eternity here. In pain. And what is Dad going to think. He will be so mad. They will never find my body and he is going to think I run away.

All of a sudden a quite whisper interrupted my absolute nothingness. Constantly increasing until it turned into booming noise, cutting through the dense fog in my head and even helping to suppress the pain gradually, whereupon also my senses started to kick in again. Now that I had my hearing back the noises formed into voices and seemed to have some kind of meaning, but as I tried to listen in and find out who these people were, I appeared to have attracted their attention.

"She's waking up" the voice was unknown to me.

"Get Elijah" again another voice I couldn't place. And who was Elijah?

By now I wasn't sure if these people could be deemed trustworthy, providing that they didn't even saw it as proper to bring me to a hospital. Whereas I was certain the drunken monster from before must have left his marks on me, even though I couldn't feel the injuries inflected on my body anymore. By now the pain was completely drained. As I heard the footsteps of the two men leave, I finally gathered the courage to open my eyes and look around.

I laid in a king size bed with blue and yellow sheets at the center of a big room. Probably a hotel room considering the matching colors and the well thought out decoration. It just had this hotel feeling to it.

After I was done viewing my room I moved on to regarding my body. However the first things I noticed were not my injuries but the absence of them. Despite me remembering every single tear of flesh, chap of skin and even each hard clout I couldn't spot a mark, stain, patch, speck not even a bruise. As if it never happened. As if I had dreamed it up.

On the other hand I wouldn't be here if I had only dreamed it up.

"Hello there, I am Elijah" again a voice I couldn't place but this time Goosebumps spread all over my body before I even looked up to see the person owning this kind of voice. It was both husky and smooth, but above all it was so elysian. I could listen to this kind of voice for the rest of my live. Therefore I wasn't as surprised as i normally would have been when I looked at the angelic man standing in front of me. However the man himself did anything but lose to his voice as he could also be described as elysian and the personification of sexy. Even so my lack of surprise did in no way help to concentrate on anything other but him.

He was gorgeous. His facial features were angular - high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and a straight nose. His head was covered in brown short Hair. He was about 5'11" in height and likely to be between 28-32 years. In the back of my mind I was hoping he didn't see age as an important factor in a relationship, considering me being only 17. He wore a suit, which seemed to embrace his body just right. As a result my thoughts were by the thin but muscular body under these clothes. My head was filled with ideas this body of a god and mine could work together while discovering new worlds. I was thrown and by the slight grin on his face I could tell he saw that. But to be truthful I really didn't care. I just wanted to look at him for the next minute in silence and enjoy the view knowing that I most certainly would never see someone as beautiful as that again. So when he tried to break the silence I told him exactly that.

The chuckle that escaped him was not helping me at all by getting the concept of having to try to think straight again in my head, but I was aware of the two other guys in the room and didn't want them to ruin my memory of the most perfect outer appearance I had ever seen so I decided to drop my actions until there was a more appropriate time to do so considering I was just attacked by the horror version of a fairy tale character. I wanted explanations more than I wanted to just ogle him. Even though it was hard to set priorities.

When I felt like I was ready I easily went ahead like I always did.

"Good day Elijah. Can I help you and your friends with anything?" while both guys still stood by the door on the right side of the room he had already moved next to my bed, standing directly in front of me. When he didn't answer, but only looked at me I tried to break the silence.

" hash tag: I don't know what's going on" I tried my best bitch voice, but that only seem to stun them more. I felt confused. Either I have been found by these people, patched up again and been in a coma for long enough so all my injuries could heal, or they were acquaintances of the monster, who attacked me and have kidnapped me so I wouldn't tell on their friend. In the event of the second the sudden disappearance of my injuries wouldn't be clarified, still I felt that to be the more reasonable explanation. I could feel it. Also I wanted that to be the case. It just seemed so much more fun, still I had to regard my own life, knowing what death felt like, so I hoped for the first option.

"It would seem you are not nearly as shocked as you are supposed to be, given the faced that you died and are now I a room filled with three strangers" Again his rich voice broke through my thoughts.

"You know if one is attacked by a monster and slowly slaughtered by it, you're only happy to have made it through. And seeing as you didn't just abandon me in a side ally and took care of my injuries I can't help but feel welcomed."

His posture seemed to straighten just a bit at my mentioning of the monster. If I hadn't been watching him the whole time it would have escaped me.

"I have to apologize for my friends poor behavior. He can't help but cross the line sometimes. Of course you don't need to worry about that anymore." I was pretty sure he just told me he killed the guy. Of course it could also could have meant something else, but the way he said it made it seem like so much more. However I couldn't help but feel charmed I mean come on, that drunken guy was a dick. I wished him exactly what he got, if not worse and like always I couldn't help but voice my thoughts.

"I hope you cut his dick off and throw it in his face before he died" Elijah let a small chuckle slip. That was all the conformation I needed.

"I can't promise you that." At my sour face a grin appeared on his.

"An explanation would help to cover the disappointment…maybe." if I couldn't have one I still wanted the other.

"Would it now?" I was aware I wasn't really supposed to answer to that still I did.

"I think I'm entitled to it. I want the truth." I could help but be proud of that one. Since my never-ending love for movies started back in the day, I had to face the difficulty of bringing my knowledge in the common day. But at their confused faces I gathered they could not comprehend my awesome reference.

"I was not only attacked by something out of this world, but have also been kidnapped, even if it was done by the most shag gable guy I have ever seen, it is still kidnapping. So I don't think it is too much to asked for an explanation as to why I am here or what happened to all my injuries" After that a loud silence filled the room. I wasn't sure if it was me or if these guys were making it extremely awkward on purpose, but I believe it was them.

"As I already said you were attacked by one of my cohorts. Apparently you already have a vague idea of what we are, still I'd like you to get a clearer picture of what you're surrounded by. Therefore Drake here will answer all your questions. If there is anything else just asked Drake, he will get it for you. See this as my sincere apologize for my mens behavior and simply enjoy the next days." Once his little speech was over, he disappeared. I hadn't missed the part where he said "idea of what **we** are" so I didn't though much about it as i was to get an explanation for it now and turned my whole attention to the men at the door, not knowing who was going to answer all my questions.

"So you're going to help me understand the situation?" I didn't really look at one of them as I didn't know who was going to response, but asking two potential threats to introduce themselves just seemed silly.

"Yes" the dark-haired one answered. So that was drake. He looked like the quiet type who seeks you out at night and wants to know if you like to be spanked, while wearing one of these creepy ass doll costumes. But who was I to judge someone for their appearance. I knew enough people who did so and always was proud to say I wasn't one of them and even now I wouldn't start to do so.

"Well then drake, why don't you start by telling me what you are and what happened that night."


End file.
